


Your such a pain

by Lizzy_hardy0715



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_hardy0715/pseuds/Lizzy_hardy0715
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter realizes that Draco is not at all what he seems?  Join Harry in discovering what he truly feel about Draco in "You're such a Pain"





	Your such a pain

As Harry was walking down the hall to go to breakfast, he bumped into someone. “Jesus Potter watch where you are going!” Harry looked up and saw Draco glaring at him as if he were some kind of animal. “Ah, Sorry Malfoy I did-” He got cut off by Malfoy’s snobby voice that can cause ears to bleed. “Whatever Potter just watch where you are going next time you clumsy twat.” Harry started to get a tad mad but spoke not a word and continued his voyage to the great hall. When he arrived to the great hall, he immediately went over and sat down between Ron and Hermione. He let out a sigh and laid his head on his folded arms. “What’s wrong, mate?” Ron asked. “It’s that blasted Malfoy, I bumped into him in the hall and he acted like I was some kind of wild animal that trampled over him.” Hermione sighed. “You know Malfoy, he is just a twat who doesn’t know how to be nice.” Harry sighed again. He started to think about Draco. He thought about how his hair was always slicked back and the way his eyes sent a chill down his spine. Draco’s eyes were a silvery/grayish/blue that Harry realized he could get lost in. Harry was still thinking about Dracos eyes until he heard someone snapping in his ear, it was Hermione trying to get his attention. "W-what, I'm sorry Hermione what did you say?" Harry asked as soon as he came back from his fantasy. Hermione rolled her eyes and let out a huff of annoyance. "I said Draco is looking at you." Harry looked over to the Slytherin table and sure enough Draco was looking at him. As soon as Harry made eye contact Draco looked away and started talking to Blaise. Blaise looked over at Harry and rolled his eyes. Harry could only imagine the things Draco was saying about him. Harry sighed and thought 'Draco malfoy I could get lost in Eyes like Yours.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thank you so much for reading this piece of trash!!!! I hope your having a good day!


End file.
